Un amor fantasmal
by Bery.Castel
Summary: Rumores decían que aquel hotel estaba embrujado y habitado por los espíritus de señoritas de mala reputación Isabella debía ayudar a Edward y su estirada prometida a encontrar la felicidad conyugal. Pero nada mas ver al sexy abogado decidió que lo quería para ella sólita.Edward estuvo dispuesto a cualquier cosa... por mucho que ella se desvaneciera en el aire de vez en cuando. ADP
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno estoy empezando con una que les guste los personajes no me pertenecen proximamente y como se adelante la historia diremos el titulo original espero que les guste y la disfruten

* * *

** Prologo**

_Un domingo de junio _

_Estes Park, Colorado, 1895_

Isabella Swan estaba furiosa. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que había discutido con su padre el gran hombre de negocios Charles Swan casi nunca se llegan a ver, aun en su propia casa y cuando lo hacen terminan discutiendo no podria creer que su pabre fuera tan cruel de su ultima discución la termino echando de su casa, solo pudo llevarse algo de ropa y algunos libros en una maleta saliendo de la mansion de la familia.

Gracias a unos sirvientes pudo llegar a la estacion de trenes, y habìa llegado a Estes Park y todavía temblaba de rabia, pero era demasiado tarde para regresar y pedir perdon. Lo único que podia hacer era continuar caminando .

Arrastrando la pesada maletra, Isabella se detuvo un instante para orientarse. Estes Park no parecía un lugar muy especial.

-¿Y a quien le importa?- le pregunto a un transeunte-. Si el pueblo parace un poco abandonado ¿Qué mas da?

Despues de todo. Era una mujer de los años noventa y podria hacer de su vida lo que ella sin que su padre, o alguen mas interviniera . y eso incluia al canalla de Antohny Masen. A lo mejor Antohny le había robado su virtud, pero nunca podría matarle el espiritu.

-Robarme la virtud- se dijo mientras buscaba los lentes de su bolsillo -¡Tonterias¡ sigo siendo muy virtuosa.

Mientras Isabella buscaba un carruuaje para alejarse de la estacion del tren, una de las pumas de avestrus de su sombrero nuevo cayó delante de sus ojos. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquel podria ser el ultimo sombrero nuevo que tiviera en mucho tiempo.

-Estaré bien- dijo y termino de arrancar la pluma-. ¡Bien¡ En cuanto me ponga a trabajar para la señorita Victoria los hombres competirán por mis favores y se esforzaràn por darme todo aquello que mi corazon desea. Tendre miles de sombreros presiosos.

Decir el nombre de la señorita Victoria le costo la mirada de un hombre que estaba por allì, pero Isabella lo ignoro. Si deverdad se quería dedicar a convertirse en una mujer de mala vida, tendría que acostumbrarse al desprecio.

Despúes de todo, su padre ya le había dicho que habìa arruinado su vida, así que se enfrentaría a su futuro con la cabeza bien alta.

-Despues de lo de Antohny ¿qué elección me queda?

Antohny. Era mortificante admitir que su padre tenia toda la razón acerca de el. Pero no habìa sido culpa suya. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que no podrìa confiar en sus palabras dulces y sus besos cariñosos? ¿Cómo ida a saber que disfrutar de esoso besos era algo malo cuando le parecía tan bueno?

¿Cómo iba a saber que un hombre la hacía derretirse podría ser un hombte malo? Nunca habría imaginado que pudiera ser asì y eso que había leido todas las novelas de Mary Elizabeth Braddon y de Laura Jean Libbey.(1) Eran los libros mas maravillosos, llenos de pasión, aventuras y romanticismo, pero decian claramente que los besoso de un hombre malo saben a veneno.

Isabella habìa averiguado que eso era mentira. Quizá Antohny tuviera el corazon negro, pero sus besoso eran maravillosos.

-Todo culpa de papà. Si hubiera permitido que viera a Antohny a la luz del dia, nunca habrìa creìdo en sus mentiras, nunca habrìa creìdo en sus hechizo. Nunca habrìa…

Aquella apasionada aventurera habia arruinado su reputación. Solo tenia dos opcciones: convertirse en Meretriz(2) o vivir encerrada como una monja en la mansión de su padre, alejada de los libros pecaminosos y de los hombres interesantes.

Aquel día, despues de la discusión con su padre decidió que se convertiria en meretriz .

-Disculpe señor – se dirigío al hombre que estaba a su lado-. ¿Hay algún carruaje que pueda alquilar para que me lleve al local de la Señorita Victoria?

El hombre arqueo una ceja y soltó la bocanada de humo. -¿Quiere ir al localde la señorita Victoria? ¿para qué?

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia. Yo sólo….¿Hay algún carruaje por aquí o no? –No. La gente de por aquí camina con los dos pies que Dios les ha dado. A menos que temga un caballo. Algo que yo no tengo y usted tampoco- el hombre se alejó dejandoa Isabella sola en la calle polvorienta.

-La casa de la señorita Victoria está por ahí – le dijo un michacho que apareció por detrás de ella-. Todo recto hasta el final del pueblo.

-Gracias – dijo Isabella -. Supongo que no aceptarás un centavo por llevarme la maleta ¿verdad? Pesa mucho.

- Me temo que no, señora. No mepermiten acercarme al local de la señorita Victoria. Mi madre dice que todas las mujeres que hay allí con malas. Y sucias. Como la reyna de Saba. Y no puedo mirarlas, ni siquiera cuando pasan por el pueblo, todas arregladas, para ir al picnic que celebran cada domingo junto a las cascadas. Mamá dice que tenemos que mirar hacia otro lado, para demostrarles que no nos gustan.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

- Si está aquí el proximo domingo, lo verá –djo el -. Hoy ya lo han hecho pero seguro que el domingo siguiente van otra vez hacia el mediodía. Pero recuerde, si las ve, agache la cabeza y ponga cara de despecio.

- Que agache la cabeza y ponga cara de despecio. No lo creo.

Isabella agarró la maleta con las dos manos y se dirigío hacia donde el muchacho le había indicado.

-¿Aquien le importa lo que la madre de este muchacho piense de las chicas de la señorita Victoria? Lo mas probable es que les tenga envidia por que tengan joyas y ropa elegante,¡y por lo mucho que se divierten¡

Cuando llego al orto lado del pueblo, estaba cansada y llena de polvo, pero su ánimo seguía incólume. Al ver el jardín de hierba rodeado por una verja de hierro en la que había un cartel que decia _"Miss Victoria`s Social Club", _su ánimo mejoróconsederablemente.

La casa era maravillosa ¡y de color rosa! Atravesó la puerta de la verja y subió por las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la aldaba de bronce, respiró hondo. No quería desmayarse allí, pero se sentia nerviosa y exitada. Estaba decidida a comenzar su nueva vida y no habría vuelta atrás. Levantó la mano para agarrar la aldaba y, de pronto la puerta se abrió desde el interior. Un hombre que llevaba un sombrero la recibio.

-Hola, señorita – le dijo -. Supongo que está buscando trabajo. – Bueno, si yo.…. ¿Es tan evidente? – lleva una maleta. Sé lo que eso significa tiene que pasar y hablar con la señorita Victoria ella decidirá si es apta para trabajar aquí.

- le aseguro que soy apta – le dijo Isabella y entró a la casa. El hombre le tomo la maleta y ella se sintió aliviada al no tener que cargarla.

El lugar era obscuro y olía a humo. Tenía unas cortinas rojascon bordes dorados. Las paredes eran de madera de roble y el techo tenía figuras de venus y cupido.

Isabella no podía contener su curiosidad y miró hacia el saló principal, de donde provenían las voces y la musica. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con terciopelo rojo, había lámparas de gas, un piano, una chimenea, maceteros con palmeras y….

Y mucha carne expuesta. Las señoritas que trabajaban para la señorita Victoria estaban por allí, desnudas. O más desnudas de lo que ella había visto nunca.

Isabella se fijó en que algunas llevaban corsés enaguas y medias, pero quedaban mucha piel al descubierto nunca había visto curvas tan voluptuosas. Mirándose el pecho cubierto por el traje marrón de lana que llevaba, se preguntó si estaría hecha para trabajar como señorita de la noche.

Aquellas mujeres tenían un aspecto exótico. Algunas estaban descansando en las butacas, otras jugando al poker, una tocando el piano y otra fumando mientras se ponia un revólver en el liguero.

¿Un revólver? ¿en un muslo desnudo? Escandaloso. Sin embargo, era lo más emocionante que Isabella había visto nunca. Permanecían tan libres y decadentes. ¿Quién podría imaginar que el pecado pidiera parecer tan excitante en un despreciable pueblo minero un domingo por la tarde?

-¿Señorita?- el hombre la agarró de la manga-. ¿No quería ver a la señorita Victoria? – si, yo…-Isabella lo siguió por un pasillo, consolándose con la idea de que pronto podría reunirse con aquellas mujeres.

En la maleta tenia algunas prendas de lencería, aunque nada parecido a lo que llevaban ellas. Quizá si pusiera el corsé de encaje a juego con la ropa interior… Incluso a lo mejor podría conseguir una pistola para ponerse en el liguero.

Pero no había contado con que la señorita Victoria pudiera intimidar tanto. La madama de aquel local estaba sentada tras un escritorio de caoba y miraba a Isabella con perspicacia. Tenia el cabello claro recojido en tirabuzonesen lo alto de la cabeza. Isabella pensó que todo el cabello era de mentira. Llevaba un vestido rojo de raso, abierto a la altura de las caderas para dejar entrever las enaguas de encaje negro.

Era un vestido de noche, una prenda inapropiada para aquellas horas del dia. Y parecía que llevaba un miriñaques (3) ya no estaban de moda desde 1890.

-Nunca había visto a una fulana con gafas. Isabella había olvidado que las llevaba puestas. Se las quito y las guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintiuno

-¿ Eres virgen? – pregunto la madama.

Isabella trago saliva

-De hecho, no lo soy.

-No lo pesaba. Eso está bien. Mi local tiene que tener cierto nivel. Nadie demasiado joven, nadie de masiado inosente y nadie que mienta sobre las dos cosas- la miró de arriba a bajo-. Cinco a uno que ya te tengo calada

-¿Cinco a uno? ¿Qué significa eso?

La señorita Victoria ignoró su somentario. – Tu vestimenta me indica que vienes de una familia con dinero. Mi teoria es que un atractivo caballero te sedujo confiando en conseguir el dinero de tu padre. Pero tu padre se percató de lo que sucedía y te echó a la calle. Tú corriste hasta tu amado,pero el tammbién te rechazó por que ya no podía conseguir el dinero. Así que ahora crees que que puedes ejercer el oficio de fulana para vengarte de tu padre y de tu amado. ¿Tengo razón?.

Era desepcionante que pudiera calarla tan rapidamente. Por no mencionar que la llamara "fulana" cuando había muchos otros calificativos más románticos. Odalisca, _fille de joie_…. Cosas mucho más unteresantes que fulana.

-Supongo que es una historia que ya ha oído antes.

-He oído casi todas –la señorita Victoria se sirvió una copa de whisky-. Estás un poco delgada ¿no cres?

-Creo que con otra ropa mis curvas resaltarán más –Dijo Isabella, tratando de mantener la cabeza bien alta al mismo tiempo que sacaba el pecho hacia delante y el trasero hacia atrás.

Ese gesto provocó que la jefa sonriera. –Supongo que ya eres mayorcita como para saber lo que quieres –le dijo-. Y lo bastante guapa como para atraer admiradores. También creo que tienes demaciado almidón en tus enaguas, mucha teoría y poca práctica para lo que nosotras nos gusta, pero si quieres probar, te daremos una oportunidad.

-¿Deveras?

-Pete, lleva la maleta de la señorita a la abitación que está vacía en la tercera planta –se volvió hacia Isabella -. No es gran cosa, pero te camiaremos a un sitio mejor si duras aquí algún tiempo.

Pete, el hombre que le había abierto la puerta, agarró la maleta y salió de allí. Isabella tragó saliva. No esperaba que todo fuera tan rápido.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?. –Preguntó tratando de disminuir el temblor de su voz-. ¿Me dará algún tiempo de entrenamiento? La señorita Vistoria arqueó una ceja -Imaginada que sadrías lo que tenías que hacer cuando entraste a pedir trabajo en un burdel. ¿Estás diciendo que nesecitas que te demos instrucciones?

-Bueno, quizá una pizca…

-No vas a durar en este juego –dijo riendose la señorita Victoria-. Eres la mujer más novata que he visto nunca. Apostaría dinero a que te marchás de aquí un minuto despúes del mediodía de mañana.

-No soy tan inocente como cree –contestó Isabella, dirigíendose hacia la puerta. Pero la curiosidad hizo que se volviera de nuevo-.

¿Y por qué ha elegido esa hora? ¿Por qué un minuto despúes de mediodía? –Por que hoy es domingo y no trabajamos ya que es el dia del Señor.

Ah, sí. El muchacho le había mencionado algo sobre el picnic de los domingos. Al parecer,hasta la mujeres de la mala vida tenían un día de descanso.

-Así que imagino que sobrevivirás a esta noche –dijo la jefa-. Pero mañana empezaremos a trabajar hacia el mediodía y cuando te enfrentes aun hombre de verdad que se quite los pantalones… Entonses, a las doce y un minuto, saldrás corriendo y gritando hacia la puerta.

-Sabes he visto a un hombre sin pantalones –dijo ella, tratando de controlar el emblor de su voz. Un hombre, para ser precisa. Uno pero afortunadamente, tenia toda la noche para prepararce antes de enfrentarse a otro. Y el lunes, se enfrentaria a su nuevo trabajo como una fresca desvergonzada.

-Ahora, a lo mejor quieres buscar otra cosa que ponerte. Mucha menos ropa, para empezar. He contratado un fotógrafo para que venga esta tarde a retratar a mis chicas, algo bonito para el salón, que ayude a los caballeros a elegir.

¿Algun hombre la elegiría a ella? ¿su lencería sería lo bastante descolocada? Isabella nunca había tenido que competir de esa manera. –Ah ¿y cómo quieres que te llamemos? –pregunto la señorita Victoria-. Nos gusta que las chicas tengan un nombre más moderno.

¿Un nuevo nombre? Eso hacía que se sintiera misteriosa y excitante.-¿Qué nombre? –inquirío la señorita Victoria.

-Veamos…

Tratando de pensar en un seudónimo Isabella recordó como le llamaba su madre antes de morir la llamaba Bella siempre le gusto pero su padre decia que eso de apodos era para gente insignificante que no tenia nada que hacer mas que jugar con su nombre, despues de que su madre murio que do prhibido llamarla de esa manera y ese nombre era perfecto.

-Bella –anunció con una sonrisa pueden llamarne Bella –Ese me gusta. Bienvenida a mi local Bella –le dijo la jefa con un guiño de ó el vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un trago-. Apostaría diez a uno que sadrás de aquí antes de tener la oportunidad de probar tu nuevo nombre. Pero quizá me sorprendas.

-Auantaré más tiempo, se lo aseguro, señorita Victoria –ya lo veremos ¿no crees?

Isabella alzó la barbilla. ¿Cómo de difícil podría ser?

* * *

1.- _Mary Elizabeth Braddon: ue una popular escritora de novelas de la era victoriana en el Reino Unido. Se la conoce principalmente como la autora de la novela sensacionalista El secreto de Lady Audley._

_Laura Jean Libbey : El autor muy popular de la ficción, sus obras eran lo que se conoce como novelas de diez centavos . Hoy en día, se podrían clasificar como novelas románticas fórmula_

2.-_Meretriz: meretriz es la mujer que, sin amor, contrae matrimonio con un hombre por interés económico o social_

_3.-_ _Miriñaques : consistía en una estructura ligera con aros de metal que mantenía abiertas las faldas de las damas, sin necesidad de utilizar para ello las múltiples capas de las enaguas que había sido el método utilizado hasta entonces_

* * *

Bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado cuando yo la empeze a leer me encanto por eso la pongo aqui para que ustedes las disfruten nos vemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer e Historia**

** no me pertenecen yo solo adapto autora y nombre de la historia próximamente.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Conociendo a la bruja**

_Un lunes de julio, Maiden Falls, Colorado, 2004_

— ¿Bella? ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos uno vivo para ti!

Isabella estaba en la habitación del ático concentrada en la página 203 del libro Al Este del Edén, fingiendo que no había oído la llamada de la señorita Victoria. No deseaba que le asignaran ningún encargo, por muy vivo que estuviera.

—Pareja con problemas para encontrar la felicidad en la cama, bla, bla, bla —murmuró. No era culpa suya que el grupo de mujeres que había sido tan bueno ayudando a los hombres a encontrar el mal camino, tuviera que dedicarse a servir de celestina para las parejas de recién casados que no sabían darse placer.

Después de todo, ella no había pasado ni siquiera un día trabajando como prostituta. ¿Qué sabía acerca del placer? La primera noche que entró en el local de la señorita Victoria, poco después de elegir su seudónimo, pasó a mejor vida con el resto de sus compañeras. Nadie sabía exactamente qué había sucedido, aunque en el pueblo se había dicho que había habido un escape de gas, insinuando que la señorita Victoia se lo merecía por tener aires de grandeza y pretender que el local fuera el primer lugar de Colorado, fuera de Denver, que tuviera lámparas de gas. Independientemente de cuál fuera la causa, todas las chicas del local fallecieron, además de la señorita Victoria y su amante, que había ido a visitarla la noche de aquel domingo, y casi todas estando acostadas.

Y en cuanto a Bella... La pillaron en el lugar erróneo en el momento equivocado.

Por supuesto, aquella excusa no convenció a nadie del local. El juez James, el amigo de la señorita Victoria, dijo que él también había fallecido en el burdel por casualidad, que no había ninguna normativa que estableciera la indulgencia para las chicas que no habían tenido la oportunidad de iniciarse en el oficio y que Bella tendría que jugar con las mismas reglas que el resto. Caso cerrado.

— ¡Es injusto!—dijo enfadada y cerró el libro de golpe. Había conseguido sobrevivir a los ciento nueve años que habían pasado desde que fallecieron a base de mantener la nariz metida en los libros. Había comenzado con un par de novelas que había sacado de la maleta la noche fatídica, pero aburrida de leerlas una y otra vez, aprendió rápidamente a pedir prestados los interesantes libros que llevaban los clientes del hotel de Maiden Falls.

Durante los primeros años, tuvo que conformarse con los periódicos y las novelas que se dejaban los trabajadores y los rufianes que pasaban por allí. Por fortuna, el burdel se había convertido en un salón de juego, en un bar clandestino y, por último, en un hotel elegante para recién casados. La clientela y el material de lectura habían mejorado considerablemente.

Años atrás alguien se había dejado El amante de lady Chatterley, un libro que ella adoraba. También tenía Al Este del Edén, varios ejemplares de la revista Entertainment Weekly, y un DVD titulado Buffy, la Caza vampiros que era estupendo. ¡Las cosas eran mucho más interesantes que en su época!

Bella solía colarse en las habitaciones vacías del hotel para utilizar la televisión, pero un día se topó con algo que llamaban ordenador en la oficina del hotel, y que estaba conectado con algo que se llamaba Internet. Aquello abrió un mundo lleno de posibilidades para una chica inteligente que encontraba fascinante el mundo moderno.

Nadie parecía sorprenderse por la cantidad de paquetes con contenidos diversos que llegaban al hotel. Siempre pensaban que los aparatos electrónicos, las películas, los libros y los discos, los había encargado la gente del hotel. Bella tenía mucho cuidado de rellenar bien los impresos de los pedidos y las órdenes de compra en los ordenadores del Departamento de Contabilidad. No era robar si lo cargaba a la cuenta del hotel. Exacto.

—Bueno, compro lo que está de oferta. Y devuelvo a la biblioteca del hotel todos los libros y películas que no considero completamente necesarios —dijo Bella en voz alta mientras dejaba el libro sobre la estantería junto a un ejemplar de Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre el sexo y nunca se atrevió a preguntar—. Además, ¿cómo se supone si no que una chica puede mantenerse entretenida durante ciento nueve años?

— ¿Bella? —la llamó la señorita Victoria—. ¡Trae tu precioso trasero aquí arriba! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Parecía enfadada, y Bella sabía que tenía que acudir a su llamada para que su jefa no descubriera qué estaba haciendo. Por lo que Bella sabía, nadie más había sido capaz de desarrollar la técnica para escapar del radar de la señorita Victoria.

—Mientras tenga que ser un fantasma, seré buena en ello —se dijo Bella, y alzó la voz—. Ya voy, señorita Victoria.

— ¡Eso espero! ¿Dónde estabas, muchacha? —preguntó la madama.

—Descansando —contestó Bella con frialdad mientras se materializaba frente al escritorio.

—Como si tuvieras que descansar de algo. Muévete. Tengo trabajo para ti.

Aunque sólo estaba parcialmente visible porque no quería demostrar lo buena que se había convertido en eso de materializarse, Bella la miró con inocencia.

— ¿Para mí? Creía que estaba en suspensión. ¿No hay nadie más a quien prefieras darle el trabajo?

—El hotel lleva todo el verano abarrotado. Todas las chicas tienen que poner de su parte, cariño. Hasta el momento, tú sólo tienes una muesca en el poste de cama ficticio del libro de hazañas de cama. Una única muesca —dijo la señorita Victoria—. Llevamos aquí ciento nueve años y tú tienes un total de dieciocho muescas negras, ni una estrella dorada, y una sola muesca. Y todavía no estoy convencida de que no la consiguieras por pura suerte.

Bella no dijo nada. De hecho, la muesca que consiguió por ayudar a una pareja a encender la llama de su amor durante la luna de miel había sido un accidente. Molesta con una joven que no paraba de hablar, Bella había llenado la bañera y la había empujado dentro. Imaginaba que la mujer tendría que callarse bajo el agua. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que el novio encontraría tremendamente erótica a su mujer cuando estaba empapada?

—Digamos que no vas corriendo por la carretera que lleva hasta el Gran Picnic en el cielo —continuó la jefa—. Después de cómo giraste la cama de la última pareja que te asigné, tuve que dejarte en suspensión permanente. Les diste un susto de muerte y el novio se hizo un esguince en una pierna cuando trató de saltar.

—Me merezco la suspensión —admitió Bella batiendo las pestañas. Lo cierto era que le gustaba estar en suspensión. Mientras durara, podría leer y ver películas hasta la saciedad. Y estaba esperando a recibir un DVD de seis horas que se titulaba Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—Si no consigues las diez muescas en el poste de la cama ficticio del libro de hazañas, el juez y yo permaneceremos aquí atrapados contigo —explicó la señorita Victoria con impaciencia—. Lo sabes. No es sólo por ti. El Juez y yo sólo podremos marcharnos cuando todas vosotras estéis fuera.

—Sí, pero...

—Nada de peros. Todo el mundo sabe que no estás esforzándote. Incluso Ángela, que no ha sido feliz ni un solo día desde 1895 a causa de su problema con el corsé, tiene más muescas que tú. Eres una chica inteligente, Bella. Te voy a dar un trabajo que te parecerá sencillo como un paseo por el parque.

Mala elección de frase, teniendo en cuenta que todas trataban de marcharse al Gran Picnic, donde esperaban pasear por el parque durante la eternidad. Sin embargo, Bella no estaba tan segura de querer ir. Quería asegurarse de que allí hubiera libros, películas y un televisor, ya que, si no, no le interesaba ir. La señorita Victoria interrumpió sus pensamientos chasqueando los dedos.

—Será mejor que consigas que esta pareja funcione, Bella, o no sé qué voy a hacer contigo. Mueve el trasero y ve a ver a la novia. Se llama Tanya Denali. Es rica y malcriada, igual que solías ser tú, así que seréis como almas gemelas.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Supongo que no hay manera de librarse de esto, ¿verdad?

—No. Vamos. Está en el recibidor mirando el lugar. Mientras le muestran el hotel, tú puedes echarle un vistazo y trazar un plan. Con todos los libros que lees deberías ser muy buena en ese tipo de cosas.

—Quizá pueda terminar el encargo y conseguir una muesca antes de que llegue mi DVD —murmuró Bella mientras se encaminaba al recibidor.

Vio que había un grupo de mujeres en lo que había sido el salón principal, pero no se unió a ellas. Las únicas dos que le caían bien eran la dulce Alice y la malhumorada de Rosalie, la que estaba fumando un cigarrillo el día que Bella llegó, y ya habían traspasado el umbral hacia el Más Allá. Las otras eran muy aburridas.

Cuando aceptó el trabajo no se dio cuenta de que, por lo general, las prostitutas no eran muy brillantes. Ángela no paraba de quejarse sobre el corsé que no podía desabrocharse y Jessica y Leah eran muy pesadas. También estaba la Condesa.

—La Condesa —dijo Bella—. Yo tengo más clase en el dedo meñique que esa fulana en todo el cuerpo.

Angela, Leah, la Condesa... Sólo hablaban de hombres. Parecían disfrutar ayudando a las parejas a encontrar la felicidad conyugal, pero también lloriqueaban constantemente sobre cómo les gustaría liarse con los novios que les asignaban. Algo que, por supuesto, iba en contra de las normas.

Una norma que no molestaba demasiado a Bella.

Bella buscó a Tanya por la zona de la recepción, pero no la encontró. Lo único que había eran dos recepcionistas y varias parejas que claramente no necesitaban ayuda. También había un hombre solo con un traje oscuro. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, era alto y de anchas espaldas y muy atractivo visto desde atrás.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y deseó saber cómo pedir unas gafas nuevas por Internet. Las suyas eran las mejores del año 1895, pero habían quedado atrasadas en el mundo moderno.

Sobre todo, cuando lo que había que mirar era algo tan interesante.

Pasó junto a una pareja que había al lado de una de las palmeras y la mujer se estremeció y se acurrucó junto a su marido. Bella los ignoró y trató de ver mejor al hombre que estaba junto a la ventana retirando la cortina para mirar hacia el exterior.

—Date la vuelta —susurró ella, tratando de implantarle el pensamiento en su cabeza. Si Rosalie estuviera allí. A ella se le daba muy bien eso de implantar pensamientos.

Por desgracia, Bella no compartía el talento de Rosalie. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y trató de descubrir por qué se sentía tan intrigada por ese hombre. Sí, le gustaba su aspecto, pero había algo más. Se sentía atraída por él. Era algo extraño. Quería saber quién era, qué hacía allí y cuál era su aspecto.

—Es la primera vez para todo —murmuró. Aquél era el primer hombre de todos los que pasaban por el hotel que la había hecho estremecerse con anticipación, sentir curiosidad y deseo—. No es deseo —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo curiosidad.

Quizá si le soplara en el cuello. O en la oreja. O si hiciera titilar las luces del salón. ¿Qué tal si le diera un calambre en el trasero? Si hacía tal cosa, seguro que él se volvería.

Trató de averiguar si las otras chicas se habían fijado en él, o si habían notado que ella estaba fascinada, pero todas parecían estar atentas a la partida de cartas que jugaban. Estaba a salvo por el momento, si pudiera conseguir que él se volviera...

—Se supone que deberías estar buscando a una mujer —dijo la señorita Victoria haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara—. Dime, ¿ese caballero te parece una mujer?

—Ni una pizca —respondió Bella sin pensar.

—La chica que estás buscando está en el salón de baile —interrumpió su jefa—. Acaba de decidir que no quiere celebrar la boda aquí. Si se va, haré que aprendas la lección, así que muévete.

Por mucho que odiara tener que marcharse, Bella sabía que no le quedaba más opción.

—La señorita Victoria me dijo que la novia estaba en el recibidor —se quejó en voz alta y se alejó flotando del hombre que estaba junto a la ventana—. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que saber que está en el salón de baile?

— ¿Has oído eso? Juraría que he oído a una mujer hablando del salón de baile en mi oído—susurró la mujer que estaba junto a la palmera cuando Bella pasó a su lado—. Y me ha dado un escalofrío.

—Dicen que en este lugar hay fantasmas—le dijo el marido, abrazándola con fuerza.

Al parecer, el tiempo que Bella había estado en suspensión había hecho que perdiera sus talentos. «Tienes que ser inaudible, tontaina», dijo para sí. «Ni vista ni oída». Mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que llegó al salón de baile.

Allí encontró a la novia.

—No me gusta su aspecto —comentó Bella mientras se colocaba detrás de la lámpara de araña—. Se parece a la Condesa. Y es igual de estirada.

Tanya Denali tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y lo llevaba recogido en un moño en la base del cuello. Era guapa y delgada. Vestía un conjunto negro cuya falda, para Bella, era demasiado corta, y unas botas de tacón y puntiagudas que no parecían nada cómodas.

En ese mismo instante, estaba mirando la lámpara de la que Bella estaba colgando y la expresión de su rostro le indicaba a Beth, una de las coordinadoras de boda del hotel, que no estaba satisfecha con el lugar.

—Malvada bruja del oeste —susurró Bella y la miró más de cerca. Había visto El Mago de Oz hacía algunas semanas y tenía la imagen fresca en su memoria—. Sólo necesita un rostro verde.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — Tanya se dirigió a su guía—. ¿Platos verdes? ¿Por qué iba a querer poner tal cosa?

—No he dicho nada acerca de platos verdes.

—Bueno, no me gusta este salón de baile, independientemente del color que utilicemos en las mesas —soltó Tanya —. La iluminación es terrible.

—Las lámparas son reproducciones de las que había aquí en 1895, sin ser de gas, por supuesto —dijo Beth.

Pero Tanya había avanzado y golpeaba el suelo con el pie.

— ¿Qué tipo de madera es ésta? No me gusta. Prefiero la de nogal.

«Como si fuera capaz de reconocer el nogal», pensó Bella. La princesa Tanya era una pesada.

El resto de la visita continuó de esa manera. Beth llevó a Tanya al comedor privado que recomendaban para el banquete y después a las habitaciones de los invitados. Pero las exigencias de la novia eran cada vez mayores y cada vez quería un precio más bajo. Caviar. Champán. Manteles de encaje belgas. Un servicio de catering especial. Un masajista especial. Y muchas otras cosas, entre ellas, la mejor suite del hotel y sábanas de algodón egipcio para la cama.

—Esta suite es lo único que tienen que sea aceptable para mi luna de miel —dijo, pasando el dedo por encima de una mesa de caoba.

—Grrr —gruñó Bella. Quizá no hubiera sido la prostituta más feliz del local, pero después de ciento nueve años se sentía leal al lugar. Además, había pertenecido a la clase alta de Denver y sabía que no había nada de malo en el hotel de Maiden Falls.

Y menos en la estupenda habitación en la que se encontraban. Era la que llamaban Lady Godiva´s Suite y Bella no podía evitar pensar en una caja de bombones. Como el resto del hotel, estaba llena de antigüedades, y además había flores frescas, exquisitos chocolates y una botella de champán en una cubitera, todo ello esperando a los afortunados clientes de aquella noche.

Bella adoraba aquel dormitorio. Esperaba que Beth le dijera pronto a la princesa Tanya que cerrara el pico, porque si no se vería obligada a tirarla por la ventana.

—Pero si muere aquí, con la suerte que tengo, se quedará encerrada con nosotras hasta la eternidad —refunfuñó.

La coordinadora de bodas era más diplomática.

—Intentaré conseguir todas sus peticiones, pero no puedo prometerle esta suite —dijo Beth—. El hotel es muy famoso y su fecha es muy cercana. ¿Está disponible, digamos, para mediados de semana? Es posible que incluso tengamos una reserva para entonces, pero es la mejor opción.

—Usted no sabe quién es mi prometido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Vanessa arqueando una ceja.

Bella sentía curiosidad. ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con Tanya? Beth pestañeó.

—Sé que su tío es uno de los propietarios. Para serle sincera, por eso estamos intentando alojarlos aquí. Normalmente, habría tenido que reservar con un año de antelación. O dos. Porque el tío de su prometido lo ha solicitado, vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Pero no podemos echar a alguien que ya tiene reserva. Estoy segura de que le parece comprensible.

—De todos modos, no estoy segura de querer casarme aquí —dijo la novia, frunciendo el ceño—. El estilo retro-victoriano está anticuado. Este lugar no me dice nada especial.

—Oh, es muy especial —le dijo Beth, y la guió hasta el pasillo—. No lo anunciamos, pero el hotel tiene una reputación exclusiva.

La novia parecía más interesada.

—He oído que Daphne Remington se casó aquí, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto. ¿De qué nivel está hablando? ¿Jennifer y Brad? ¿Gwyneth y Chris? ¿O realeza de verdad?

—Aunque nuestra clientela incluye nombres muy importantes, no es eso —dijo Beth—. Es el ambiente.

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—No siento ningún ambiente.

—Bueno, sabe que...

— ¿Sí? ¿El qué?

—En el pasado fue un burdel. Un burdel elegante. Existe la teoría de que las mujeres que trabajaban aquí todavía están aquí, deambulando entre las vigas del techo.

— ¿Como fantasmas? ¿Fantasmas de antiguas prostitutas? ¿Eso es lo que está diciendo?

—Más o menos, sí —Beth sonrió y se dirigió al ascensor—. Digamos que todo el mundo parece pasárselo muy bien mientras está aquí, y creemos que es porque hay algunos espíritus que los ayudan. He visto y oído ciertas cosas...

—No creo en fantasmas —dijo Tanya —. Me parece ridículo. Y obsceno. Fantasmas prostitutas. Arghh.

¿Obsceno? Bella prestó atención a esa palabra. Ella nunca había hecho nada obsceno en su vida, y ninguna de las otras, ni siquiera la Condesa, entraba en ese nivel. ¿Qué había de malo en ayudar a divertirse a los recién casados?

—Entre usted y yo —dijo la novia—. Sólo estoy considerándolo porque la familia tiene relación con el hotel. Pero no sé...

—Tenemos muchas parejas de novios felices —intervino Beth.

—Sí, pero nosotros no somos una pareja corriente. Somos muy selectos.

—Bueno, no todos los lugares son adecuados para todas las parejas —comentó la coordinadora—. A lo mejor prefieren buscar un lugar diferente.

«¡Muy bien, Beth! ¡Mándala a paseo!», pensó Bella. Pero Tanya no pareció captar el mensaje.

—Parece que Edward piensa que este lugar es nuestra única opción, puesto que tenemos poco tiempo.

Edward. Así que ese era el nombre del pobre novio que iba a casarse con la bruja malvada.

—Si el tiempo es problema, quizá deberían considerar la posibilidad de retrasar la boda —dijo Beth—. Un año, incluso dos, permitiría que tuvieran más opciones. A lo mejor, incluso prefieren elegir la fecha en función de para cuándo puedan conseguir el lugar perfecto.

— ¿Esperar otro año? Ni pensarlo —dijo Tanya —. He esperado dos años a que Edward me propusiera matrimonio. Lo conozco. Si yo no lo presiono, se echará atrás. Así que estoy dispuesta a todo. Si hay que casarse en este horrible lugar, de acuerdo.

¿Horrible lugar? Mientras llegaba el ascensor, Bella pensó en la posibilidad de dejar a Tanya encerrada dentro durante bastante tiempo. Pero no era tan buena con los ascensores, además Beth también se quedaría encerrada y no le parecía justo.

—Vayamos a mi despacho para ver qué tenemos disponible en agosto —dijo Beth, y abrió la puerta del ascensor para que entrara Tanya —. Una vez que todo esté establecido, sé que le encantará celebrar su boda en este hotel.

Mientras las dos bajaban en el ascensor, Bella tomó su propio camino y apareció junto a ellas en la oficina de ventas.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —se preguntó.

Había tantos trucos divertidos que podría hacerle a Tanya cuando regresara para celebrar su boda en agosto.

—Lo de las inundaciones y las tormentas era la especialidad de Alice, pero quizá yo sea capaz de romper una tubería y provocar una inundación considerable.

—Ni lo pienses —la voz de la señorita Victoria la amonestó con seriedad—. Recuerda el libro de hazañas de cama, con todas esas muescas negras, ni una estrella dorada y una sola muesca. Si haces algo para estropear la luna de miel de esta novia, te arrepentirás. Cuenta con ello.

—Sí, pero ella es muy desagradable —dijo Bella—. No debería ser mi trabajo sentenciar a un pobre hombre a vivir con ella toda una vida. Se lo comerá vivo antes de su primer aniversario.

La cabeza de la señorita Victoria apareció delante de ella. Sólo la cabeza. Aquello no sólo era algo completamente inusual, sino aterrador.

—No tenemos que molestarlos. Sólo tenemos que hacerlos felices. Espabila, Bella —le dijo—. Estás patinando sobre hielo fino.

Segundos después, la cabeza desapareció, en el mismo instante en que Beth y la novia salían de allí. Bella se puso manos a la obra. Tendría que hacer que aquello funcionara porque su jefa le había dejado claro que no le quedaba más elección. E incluso Bella tenía miedo de los poderes de la señorita Victoria

—No creo que sea difícil —se preguntó en voz alta—. Me aseguraré de que la estúpida de Tanya disfrute de una tórrida luna de miel y después...

De pronto, se fijó en que Beth y Vanessa no estaban a solas. Había un hombre con ellas. Un hombre atractivo. Bella lo miró. Traje y cabello cobrizoo. El hombre de la ventana. Y entonces...

Si hubiera tenido boca, se habría quedado boquiabierta. Lo conocía.

—Edward, me alegro de que hayas decidido unirte a nosotras — Tanya pasó el dedo pulgar por su mejilla para quitarle una mancha de pintalabios—. Ahora que estás aquí, cariño, puedes contarme los motivos por los que te gusta este sitio, y quizá puedas conseguir que a mí también me guste.

Bella estaba completamente asombrada. La advertencia de la señorita Victoria retumbó en su cabeza. «Estás patinando sobre hielo fino».

A ella no le importaba dónde estuviera patinando. ¡Lo conocía! La ropa y su corte de pelo quizá fueran diferentes, pero sus ojos, su sonrisa y su porte confiado y encantador eran los mismos de siempre. Iguales que los de Antohny Masen, el hombre que mucho tiempo atrás había provocado que pasara de ser una chica inocente a ser una mujer de mala vida.

¿Antohny?

Por primera vez desde hacía ciento nueve años, Bella sintió el palpitar de su corazón.

* * *

Que les pareció les gusto espero actualizar pronto saludos


End file.
